


Frozen Ocean

by taichara



Category: Saint Seiya: Knights of the Zodiac (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:36:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Magnus has no idea what provoked this visit.





	Frozen Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> _prompt:_ "gold"

He only saw it once. But once was more than enough.

Fearsome was his master on a normal day -- how much more so arriving in the dead of night, with the flash of icy anger and the frost clinging to those golden plates?

Magnus never learned what provoked such unexpected emotion from the Knight of Aquarius.

He did not dare to ask.

Some things even he would not presume.

His master stood still as death, that night, scanning the stars, eyes like frozen fire and his face an icy mask. Stood for hours, then gone at daybreak.

And Magnus wondered ...


End file.
